This invention relates to a drag mechanism of a fishing spinning reel that permits slip rotation of the rotor of the reel.
Two types of the drag mechanism have been known, one permitting slip rotation of the spool, while the other permitting slip rotation of the rotor.
Although the latter type is more advantageous than the former type in that the fishing string is not twisted, but at the time of taking up the string due to the resistance of the guide of the fishing rod and lost motions of various operating members, unless adjusting the drag pressure each time the spinning reel is used, only the handle rotates in vain and the bail arm does not rotate in the opposite direction so that it is often impossible to take up the string thus failing to catch a fish.